Catch Me If You Can
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Oh Boris, it was such a nice day. The sun, the birds, a complete paradise to me! And then you went and took that? How could you! Wait...where are you going? Come back here Boris! Great...BorisOC


Okay, before we start, I am aware that there are some spelling mistakes. But I'm so tired right now I'll have to get it later. This was a request and I just don't want to keep the poor dear waiting any long than she has too. So here we are with a Boris one shot! Read, review, and please enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, not even the OC.

* * *

Soft grass, crystal blue skies, and a wind so warm it felt like water rushing all around me. Oh yea, this was the life, a life that I could easily live from day to day. I lay on this green blanket under a large oak tree, enjoying the suns rays upon my perky face. "Such a nice day." I mumbled out, curling up onto my side and then stretching out only moments later. I have to say though, my dress wasn't getting in the way like I thought it would. With it's frilliness and what not.

"Isn't it though!" Glancing up, I noticed Boris sitting on the branch of the tree, his tail swishing and a larger than life grin was upon his round face. "And what are you doing sleeping on such a nice day! You should be up running around, having fun and catching mice." He jumped down and sat beside me, watching as I pushed myself up into a sitting position as well. My hip length, darker brown hair swayed in the wind and blew over his face, making him twitch his nose and sneeze moments later. He was so cute sometimes.

"Oh come on Boris! This is like the ideal napping day. There is nothing you can do to make me move from this spot. And that's final." Closing my grey eyes, I shimmied my way back down to where I could stretch out, making Boris give off a gruff and cross his arms. If only I could have seen that glimmer in his eye.

"Is that so? Well what if I took this little shiny thing?" He reached down and grabbed my vial from my pocket, jumping up and then back into the tree where I couldn't get to him. Springing from the ground with a new purpose I looked up at him with a slightly angered face. Not that I don't want to get home right then and there, but that vial was apparently pretty important here in Wonderland. At least that's what Julius told me when I landed on him on top of the clock tower. Poor guy, it was obvious that any contact from the opposite gender was strange, and I sure didn't help him with that.

"B-Boris! I need that! Please give it back!" He gave off a sharp grin and hung upside down from the branch, letting his arms fall to where I could barely reach him. "I told you that you need to be running around and now that's just what you'll do. If you want this back," He waved the vial in front of my face and then snatched it away the second I reached for it, "Then you'll have to find me in the place where fun is abundent and laughter is plentiful. Have fun Savine!"

He leaped from the branch and then darted off into the woods toward somewhere, a small giggle echoing off the walls of this forest. Giving off a sigh, I grabbed my shoes, they were off when I was napping on this glorious day, and put them back on while thinking about this little riddle he gave me.

"Well that's easy, he's at the amusment park. Oh you just wait until I get there! You are such a dead cat!" I began walking toward said amusment park when two smaller things caught my eyes. "Dee! Dum!" I shouted.

"Look, look it's Savine!" Now what are they doing out here in the forest? Skipping on their jobs again I see. "Hey, you know your way around this place pretty good right? Think you could show me how to get to the amusment park from here?" I asked them while placing a hand on their heads.

They rushed toward me the moment I called them and, thank my poor soul, they didn't have anything sharp on them, and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Sure, we're on break." They said in a perfect unison. On break my butt.

"Ok, lead the way then." They grabbed my hands, one each, and started to lead me toward the amusment park. You think that I'd know how to get there by now, but everything in the forest looks them same to me! I mean if it wasn't for Boris, half the time I'd be as bad as Ace! If not worse! That's a little bit of a blow to my pride.

We had been running for a few minutes when a flash of pink caught my attention from the side. That was Boris! "Guys thank you so much for helping me but I have to go! Say hi to Blood and Elliot for me okay!" I ran off in the direction where I saw Boris and smiled at the two small waving boys in the near distance. So happy, yet so deadly. I cringe at my first encounters with them.

Quickly following after the trail of pink, I noticed that he led me to the gates of the amusment park. "Ah Savine, how are you today, you seem a bit flustered. You're not sick are you?" Mr. Gowland, I had to call him that while in his prescence because the other name was like a sin, and gave him a smile.

"Yea, you haven't seen Boris around have you? I'm looking for him right now." I huffed out. Obviously me and excersie were going through a bit of a rough patch right now, I was so out of shape it was shameful. "Ah yes, he said that he was waiting for you at the entrance to my newest ride. The Teacup Coaster. Have fun on it! Oh and remember to hold on, I'm still working out the kinks in it so it may be a bit bumpy." He flashed a smile and I felt myself die a little on the inside. Teacup Coaster? That just sounds horrible.

"Thanks Mr. Gowland, sure will. Heh heh...oh boy." Rushing away before he broke out the violin, I saw Boris walking on the top of the fence at the entrance to the ride. "Boris! There you are."

"You found me Savine good job! Now come on, let's ride!" Before any protests about the ride, or about the fact he had my ever important vial, could come into play, he grabbed my hand and yanked me on the first avaliable seat. Joy.

As we slid into the seat and a certain fear overtook me from Marys words. You know, the important ones? Like haven't worked out all the kinks yet? This is like asking to die! I mean a rotating teacup on the track of a rollercoaster? What crack is being filtered through this mans mind! And Boris! What makes you think that I'm going to enjoy any of this!

"Hold on tight Savine~." He said happily while reaching over and buckling the 'strap'. He stretched out his arms on the rim of the cup, including behind my back. Smooth Boris, real smooth.

"Uh, I-I'm not so sure about this. L-Le'ts get-" The ride started before another word slipped from my mouth. We began spinning in circles the same time we started to ascend the first hill. "I don't like this Boris! I don't like this at all!" The wind was pushing hard from way up here and it was hard to hear, so screaming for the moment would become a necessity.

He leaned over and slide an arm around me, pulling me closer as we neared the top of the hill. "Don't worry Savine. I got you." I felt a small blush find it's way to my cheeks, but there was no time for that! The cup fell at a rapid pace, making me clutch onto what little clothes Boris was wearing. I buried my head deep withing the confine of his pink, fluffy boa, and refused to look out toward the track. I'd rather just wait it out rather than actually see my inpending doom.

So, a few screams, curse words, and flailing fits later, I was back on land. Sweet, beautiful, unmovnig land! Oh if I wasn't so clean I would kiss the dirt before me out of pure happiness. "See Savine, it wasn't that bad!" Boris said while helping me sit down on a nearby park bench.

"What was awful!" I said, grabbing my head slightly. All that spinning had made me quite dizzy. Soft delicate finger soon grabbed my hand and then even softer lips were pressed against the top.

"If you say so, but our game isn't over yet. Next you'll find me where hearts broken can be mended." He skipped off again and I let my head fall back. This dizzyness was truly an awful thing to experience, especially at a time like this.

"Dear Savine, are you alright?" Came a deep, alluring voice. Oh I knew excatly who that voice belonged to, and I guess you could say that caution kicked in.

"Hello Blood, what are you doing at the amusment park?" I asked him while giving a sad attempt to stand. The spinning had wore off a bit and I was able to hold my own, but walking? Well that may take a few more minutes?

"I'm here to negotiate land, nothing more. Also I was looking for Alice, have you seen her by any chance?" He asked while looking around for said girl. He didn't seem to thrilled about being out of the mansion, and I was surprised that Elliot and the twins weren't with him. He was by himself, a dangerous thing to me considering the man had mood swings like ten women.

"Sorry, but Alice and I don't know each other all that well so we don't hang out that much. I have no idea where she would be. You wouldn't by any chance know which direction the clock tower is do you?" Finally, the spinning had stopped and I could actually look at the smirking face of the mafia leader. He leaned in close to my face and let out a small humph, making hot breath dance across my now rosy cheeks.

"You would prefer the Clockmaker over the Hatter? Appearently I haven't been nice enough to you dear Savine." He began to advance toward me, his footsteps clicking against the ground loudly. Like the ticking of a time bomb.

"You know what, I think I can find it on my own. Bye Blood!" I quickly turned on my heel and rushed away from him before he did something that I really didn't approve of. I never did like his 'I'm so good looking and can make any woman swoon' attitude. It was down right cocky, though I would never tell him that to his face. He might kill me just to watch me die!

"The clocktower shouldn't be that hard to find. Though I do wonder why he kissed the top of my hand. He's never done anything like that before. Must be a cat thing to be all affectionate and what not." Glancing around, I ran clear out of the amusment park in fear of Blood following me, and spotted the tower not to far away. As I recall it was in the middle of Wonderland and the only neutral place.

Actually, come to think of it, Julius is a very calm and collected man...Boris must be driving him up the wall by now. Not to mention it was starting to get dark. I certainly DO NOT want to be caught out here after dark! "Alright, here go. Clocktower here I come!" And so I took off in a small jog toward the huge tower.

Nighttime was falling quickly around me, and frankly it scared the heck out of me. Those weird black things would come out and try to kill me! Though relief spread through me like wildfire as the door to the entrance of the tower became visible. "Oh thank you." Once inside I sat down on the steps and caught my breath for a few moments. All that panic and running can sure wipe a person out!

After a few minutes of regaining my breath, I stood and started up the mountian of steps. Honestly why did the tower have to be so darn tall! After the ten millionth step, literally, I saw refuge as the light of Julius's room came into view. My worn out self, forced my way into the room and I was greeted by Julius and the ever happy Boris.

"Hello Savine. I suppose the cat's visit is because of you?" He said, never taking his eyes of his current piece of work. It was a good thing that Julius was doing, though some call it wrong, I find it healing. I often founs myslef sitting in a chair in front of him, watching as he tinkered with such a skill that only someone like himself could possess.

"That would be right. Sorry to cause any trouble for you. I'll take care of it right away." I said while walking over to the grinning feline. He was stretched out on the couch, giving me virtually no place to sit at all.

"Looks like you found me again Savine. Isn't all this running fun?" He smikred out, showing his pristine sharp teeth. I sat down on the floor beside the couch and leaned my back against it, resting for a few moments before even bringing up the subject of the vial.

"Boris, is there a point in all of this? I mean you have me running everywhere! Come on, give me back my vial, please?" I asked him, noticing the way he rolled over onto his stomach. He looked at me with that grin of his and let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, but our game is just starting, you're doing very well Savine. Once the game is over I'll give you back the vial, and cause I like you I'll even give you a little something extra. The next place you'll find me has two children that are always skipping out on their jobs."

He rolled off the couch and leaned down, taking my face in his hand and then giving me a small peck on the cheek. My face flamed hot as he skipped down the stairs, waving the vial in the air just to tease me. "Great, now I have to go back to the Hatters mansion with Blood. But I am most definately not going when it's nighttime."

Getting up from the slightly dusty floor, I pulled up a chair and sat it in front of Julius's desk, then proceeded to sit down and watch him as he fixed the clocks. "Julius, would you mind if I stayed here until daytime comes again? I'm not a big fan of going out at nighttime." I asked him, handing him a screwdriver that was just out of his reach.

"You are wise for staying out of the night. You know that you are welcomed here anytime. Seems like you and the cat are getting rather friendly though, I didn't expect that when he came walking through my door." He said as a matter of factly, making my face flush once more.

"W-What do you mean? Did he say something before I got here?" I asked him, handing him another tool that was out of his reach. Countless thoughts raced through my head, surely Boris wouldn't have implied anything bad would he? He is a cat though and cats are very michevious, not to mention the like shiny things as you can tell.

"He said that you two were engaged in some type of game. One that he deemed he would win no matter the cost. I also happen to noticed that he had your vial, something that should be in your possession Savine. I'd advise you to get it back as soon as possible." He said, blowing a stray piece of hair from his face. Bags were slowly starting to develop under his eyes and he had run out of coffee sometime ago.

"A game huh? Yes that sounds about right. Let me grab you a cup of coffee and something to eat before I crash." Getting up, I made my way to the small kitchen and poured him a cup from the still hot pot. I then made him a small sandwich and brought it back.

"I thank you. If you wish I will wake you when the sun dawns again. I'll be up of course." When I came back over he sat down everthing and began to munch away at the food greedily. Oh Julius you need to take better care of yourself! "Yes I would appreciate that, thank you."

I headed out another door and into a small bedroom. I wonder if this is the one that Alice uses when she stays here. It was a little small, only housing one bed, and a dresser for clothes, but it was cozy. I would easily be able to fall asleep. Pulling back the covers I leaped into the soft bed and closed my eyes, ready to take a much needed nap after the days events.

Though I'm pretty sure that as soon as I closed my eyes, the gloved hand of Julius was waking me back up again. Giving off a small groan, I rose from the bed and looked at the ever bored clockmaker. "Julius, how long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Only for a few hours, the night was particulary long this time around so day should follow the same." He muttered out, already heading back to his desk to resume the healing of those broken clocks. Stretching my arms upward I felt my back pop a few times and it felt great having all that pressure relieved.

"Guess I better get going." I made the bed back up and waved a small goodbye to Julius, also I thanked him for waking me up and letting me stay for the time. As I made my way down the stairs I met another familiar face, one that I didn't care to much for.

"Hello Ace. I'm amazed you actually found your way here." I joked, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the stone wall for support. He walked past me and continued up. "Yea, I went to the Hatters by accident and got him all fired up, he's steaming! See you Savine." He ran up the steps and left me feeling worse than ever.

"Thank you, you stupid idiot. Now that Bloods in a bad mood, the moment he see's me trampling trough his mansion, he'll kill me!" I moaned while continuing my descent down the stairs. Once I hit grass I took off in the direction that I hoped the mansion was in. If I was lucky, Boris and his bright pink self would be easy enough to spo from outside the gate. Besides, he usually hangs with the twins and their the guards so that helps me out some.

It seemed like I was walking for hours when FINALLY I saw the rustic gates of the Hatter mansion come into my front view. Sadly, I didn't see Boris anywhere. "Savine! You came to play with us! Yay!" Came the voices of two...larger men. It really surprised me when the twins, I had always thought them to be sort of like little brothers, grew up quickly into full fledged men.

"Dee, Dum, you haven't seem Boris have you? He has something of mine and I want it back." I asked them, watching closely and their older form came closer to me, intending to scoop me up and run away to their room. I shudder at the thought, everywhere there was something for me to hurt myself on! And my friends that was not happening anytime soon.

"Boris is somewhere in the mansion." Said Dee, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and smiling brightly.

"If you want to find him, go ahead. Boss is on the Rose garden as far as we know." Dum finished, ginving me the same treatment. They let go moments later and opened up the gate for me, allowing me passage into the large mansion.

"Thanks guys,I owe you one." Making my way into the mansion I noticed that familiar flash of pink and started running after it immediatly. "Boris! As soon as I catch you I'm going to rip your tail off!" I whispered to myself. Seems to me like screaming in a place like the Hatters mansion would cause some kind of uproar.

"Come and catch me Savine~." I heard him giggle out. He is SO dead when I catch him. I slowed my running down to a jog when I realized that I had no clue where he was at. "Great." I cursed myself for letting him get away already.

"Dear Savine, I knew that my company was better than the Clockmakers. Come, have a spot of tea with me won't you?" Blood offered a gloved hand, watching me and expecting for me to take it right off the bat. But how could I refuse? He was the Hatter, not to mention the mafia boss. He wasn't exactly one to say no too, but this is a dire situation! Even Julius said that I need to get the vial back as soon as possible!

"That's very sweet of you Blood, but I'm looking for Boris. You didn't by any chance see which way he went do you?" I asked, taking a small step back in case I had to make a break for it...literally. In case you didn't notice, I was very apprehensive around the moody Hatter. I try to keep him at an arms length at all times.

"That annoying cat, here in the mansion? Hmm, that's troublesome for me." He said, retracting his hand and then brining it up to his chin in thought. "I guess there isn't much of a choice for me then. I shall have to take him out the moment I see him, I'm not in a very grand mood right now after the other idiot came for a visit. He stepped on a very beautiful rose." Blood mused, seeming to get angrier by the second.

"T-That's ok! I-I can find him myself, with your permission of course, so there's no need to trouble youself over something as trivial as hunting for Boris." I quickly tried to persuade him out of skinnign Boris alive. I like Boris, he was nice to me, well most of the time, and besides if Blood was to shoot him down I'll never get my vial back.

"I could not ask a guest to perform such duties within my mansion. I assure you that saying no again will cause you a great amount of grief dear Savine. Now excuse me, I have a cat to find." He tipped his hat to me and set off to find Boris. Fear rushed through me at the thought of losing Boris. I mean I really liked him! As a friend who's always there to comfort me when I'm down, and to something more who knows just what to do.

"Dang it, now it's a race against time." I quickly ran down the opposite hallways, praying that I would see his familiar flash of pink before Blood did. Unfortunately for me, I ran into a certain hare. Bouncing off of his chest he caught my shoulders and help me so I wouldn't fall.

"Savine, what are you doing here? I just saw Blood, he looked even madder than usual. You should stay away from him."

"Elliot, oh you have to help me please! If Blood find Boris before I do, he'll kill him!" Usually in a situation when all the guns and whatnot come out, I try to stay away, but this is Boris. MY boris. MY cat loving friend that I love so much!

"Good! Maybe he'll stop bugging the twins and they'll stay at work more often." He spat out, clearly enthused about the whole idea of Boris being gone. Salty tears threatened to brim over my eyes and he stiffened the moment a small sniffle left me.

"W-Wha-Hey! Ok, ok Savine! I-I'll help, just please don't cry!" His ears stood as high as they could go, fear os seeing a salty tears roll down my cheek coarsing through his mind. Something he did not want to deal with, or know how to deal with.

"Thank you Elliot. We shoulde hurry, please." I murmed out, wiping away a few strays that managed to leak out. I never realized how much I cared for Boris until now. Thinking of him being gone was shattering my world, causing my heart to crumble to millions of pieces.

"Savine...why are you crying? Come on, let's get out of here." My vision was still blurry from the tears, and I felt myself being scooped up and into someones arms. I'm sure it wasn't Elliot and Blood wouldn't be caught doing such a thing. That could only leave, "Boris."

I felt wind rushing past me and the softness of his boa against my cheek. He was warm...and he was very much alive. I heard Elliot give a shouting goodbye to us, and soon the light of the sun hit my face. "Boris."

I felt us go higher for a moment before landing softly, he must have jumped the fence, and we began to race off into the woods, the canopy sheilding us slightly from the suns rays. He sat down on the plush grass with me between his legs.

"Savine, why are you crying? Did the Hatter make you this way, or was it Elliot?" Asked asked, leaning his head forward and then draggin a rough tongue across my cheek, licking away the tears. A strange action I know, but he's a cat and I suppose that's how cats show affection to others.

"Blood was going to, he was going to-" Just the thought of what could happen made me burst out into tears. Large, pitiful tears that were getting the better of me. Flinging my arms around him, I cried into his chest. He placed a hand on my back and another on my head, comforting me the best way he knew how.

"Come on Savine, stop crying. Those tears aren't good enough to touch even a bit of your face." He whispered, allowing me to cry until I was dry with nothing but false worry.

"It's just, Blood was going to try and kill you. And just thinking of that made me...made me feel horrible. I wouldn't know what to do if he was to have gotten you." I mumbled out into his boa. He was being very patient with me, and let a small laugh slip. Using the hand that was on the back of my head, he brought it forward and underneath my chin, pulling my head away from his chest so he could look at me.

"Well, look at you. Crying over something could have been. Who knew you cared so much about me Savine." How could he joke around at a time like this! I'm balling my eyes out here and he says something like that. The jerk! My inner rantings were cut short when I felt something soft being placed against my forhead. Then my cheek, and then the tip of my nose. And finally, after a long journey, he molding his lips against my own. We danced in a way that could not be described, harbored desires within me were set free and I felt an overwhelming sense of freedom.

My cheeks burned red, even more so when I felt his thumb run across them so gently. "I told you I'd give you something else when you caught me, didn't I?" He said, placing another chaste kiss upon my forehead. I let a giggle of my own escape, he had made me feel better, just like that. "Yes you did, and what a nice something else it was."

In another swift movement, he got up quickly, making me fall on my side. Looking up and him, I watched as he reached down and into his pocket, pulling out my vial. "Too bad you still haven't gotten this yet! Catch me Savine and you'll get the same treatment, maybe even better!" He gave me a small wink before darting off into the forest once again...with my vial...and a kiss that now belongs to me.

Quickly, I rushed after him, a new smile spreading at this little game we have created. And this time I will be the winner, not matter what.


End file.
